Hunting Season
by NoaH SerrgI
Summary: Duo, a camera, pilotes dressed as animals, funny? I don't know I suck at summary's...


**This srory is on my pc for about a year now, it took me that long to sign up, I'm so scared nobody is going to like my story's. But with the help of my best friend Fin, i'm finaly doing it. So be nice please. I'm begging you... **

I don't own anything! Only Catherine is mine, all mine! Hahahahahaha!

Hunting Season.

"Cat? Cat? Where are you? Damnit Quatre why is your house this big!" Trowa walked on while he looked right and left looking for his friend. He didn't do as much as blink when Duo jumped in front of him.

"HEEELOOOW Tro!" he smiled happily, "Looking for someone?"

"Actually I do," Trowa replied while he pulled the baka's braid, "I'm looking for Catherine, d'you see her?"

Duo lifted an eyebrow and wiggled himself out of the taller boy's grasp. "Kathryn or Catherine? It's confusing you know all those cats…" he grinned, "K or C? Brown hair or black? Sister or friend? Circus girl or soldier?" he started to laugh. Trowa looked at his fellow pilot with a sceptical look. "Duo? Have you been eating to much sugar?"

Duo just grinned and started to whirl around. "Look I'm a ballerina Tro! Catch me!" He jumped into Trowa's arms, but Trowa, who had foreseen this, stepped aside, which made Duo fall nose forward onto the floor. He landed with a big 'BANG'. Duo looked up at Trowa in shock. Then he put his focus back on the floor and started screaming; "Someone help me! I'm drowning! Can't swim!"

Downstairs a door opened and he heard footsteps on the stairs. Trowa crossed his arm's and leaned against the wall.

"Duo? What's wrong? Trowa? What…?" Catherine didn't finish her sentence, Duo had jumped up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Got to save the baby deer, so the hunters can't get her." Cat looked at Trowa with a confused look in her eyes. The pilot shook his head and raised his arms. "Dunno, sugar high I suppose…"

Catherine nodded, "Ok and why am I a baby deer?" Trowa raised his arms once more and followed Duo, who was taking Cat downstairs, mumbling about a baby deer.

He carried her into the kitchen and put her onto the table.

"Duo? It's me Catie."

"Sssssh, baby deer, or the hunters will find you, you be quiet now." He went around the room checking for hunters. Catherine looked at Trowa.

"I think you better play along,_ baby deer_." Trowa smirked. Catherine deathglared him but instantly smiled when Duo came out of a cupboard. (How did he do that? Oo) and walked over. His eyes set onto Trowa. "Oh look Baby Deer, we've got another visitor! It's a one eyed hare. He's probably running from the hunters too! Let's help him shall we?" Duo smiled sweetly. Trowa's eyes widened and he tried to run for it, but Duo grabbed him by his hair.

"There we go; we take the bunny by the ears. Don't worry mister hare, we'll help you. Won't we, baby deer?" Catherine nodded happily. Duo put Trowa down on the table, next to Catherine.

"Not even a word." Trowa growled as Catherine was about to open her mouth.

She cracked up in laughter. "Now, let's be a good bunny shall we."

Trowa hit Catherine upside the head. "I'm not a bunny, I'm a hare…"

A while later, Catherine and Trowa were still upon the kitchen table, but Trowa now with bunny- (excuse me, hare) ears and fluffy tail, Catherine with antlers on her head.

"I'm gonna kill him, play along eh?" she grumbled, "I'm so gonna get him for this and you too Tro."

That moment Wu Fei stepped into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the pair on the table, he rubbed them, and started to laugh his head of. He fell to the floor and still didn't stop laughing.

Duo, who was looking for 'hunters' around the house, came back in. "What's all the noise? Kami! A hunter! He's going to shoot the baby deer and the hare!" he yelled while he took out his gun and aimed for Wu Fei.

"Wu Fei! Run!" Catherine yelled. But it was to late, Duo pulled the trigger.

"NO!" three voices cried out. Catherine jumped off the table, "Fei? Fei, answer me!" she pulled up an eyebrow, "Idiot," she grumbled. She hit Wu Fei upside the head. They heard a 'pop', Catherine raised a hand with a dart from a toygun in it. With another grunt she stood up and kicked Wu Fei, "Get up, there's nothing wrong with you."

The Chinese boy 'ouched' and stood up. "Bitch," he grumbled, "I was just playing along…"

"Yeah right," Trowa replied.

"Ah shut it Bugs Bunny!"

"I'm not a bunny I'm a hare." Trowa said.

"All nice and pretty but… WHAT THE FCK are you doing inhere?" Heero had entered the kitchen and was looking at his fellow pilots and their friend.

"Duo's sugar-high and we are just playing along…"

Heero looked at Trowa with a sceptical look. "That's nice of you to do that but,… where's Duo?"

The animals and dead victim looked around. Wu Fei opened his mouth to say something when someone yelped upstairs.

"Quatre!" they all yelled. A few seconds after that Duo came in with Quatre on his shoulder. "Look Mr. Hare and Baby Deer, I found a skunk. ("What!") I saved him from the hunter too." Duo looked around the kitchen. "Good, he's gone. They've fled for the power of Shinigami!" (Catherine had tackled Wu Fei, "Play dead!")

But then Duo got sight of Heero, who was still standing calmly in the doorway.

"Oh no! Another hunter! He's going to kill my precious animals! No not the precious!" He pulled out his toy gun again and shot Heero. The perfect soldier pulled the dart off his head, deathglared the braided pilot and walked calmly out of the kitchen. Duo went after him, screaming; "You! You are a demon! You survived my shot! I'll get you for wanting to kill my animals! My precious!"

The animals looked at one an other.

"Wha--?"

"Don't ask Quatre!" The deer yelled at the skunk.

A while later Heero and Wu Fei were locked up in a cage, which Duo had dragged into the kitchen.

"Were did he get that?"

"No idea, but I'm glad I'm not in it…" Trowa grinned at his Skunkie friend.

"Yep me too." Catherine put in.

"Well, at least we're not a skunk or a fluffy rabbit or…"

"CHANG! Stuff it! I'm a HARE!"

Everyone in the kitchen blinked a few seconds.

"O…Ok, you're a hare, whatever you want Trowa."

"What's all this for?" Duo had re-entered the room with a digital camera. He went around the kitchen flashing it.

"Nothing Duo, just an argument between hunter and hunted…" Catherine explained.

"Uhu, sure Cat," Duo replied, still shooting pictures of them.

"It's a bit … Wait a minute! You called me Cat, instead of Baby Deer…"

Duo started laughing.

"Oh no" Wu Fei moaned.

"I'm going to put all of these pictures on the net… It's gonna be a blast!" Duo grinned like mad.

"It was all an act?" Quatre screamed.

"I'm gonna kill you! Omae o korosu!" Catherine yelled.

"Get him Cat!" Wu Fei growled from his cage.

Duo ran, for hís life and the camera's…

Trowa just sat on the table and laughed.

"Mental that one." Grumbled Wu Fei.

"He doesn't think this is funny, does he?" asked Quatre.

"Trowa what's wrong?" Heero asked.

"That was the reason I was looking for Cat this morning… I dropped Duo's camera. I was going to ask her to take a look at it. It doesn't work anymore."

The End


End file.
